tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Engines
Two unnamed red engines have been featured in The Railway Series. Two more unnamed red engines appeared in the magazine stories and another unnamed red engine appeared in a mini book. The First Red Tender Engine |last_appearance = The Three Railway Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry William Middleton |country_of_origin = England |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 18 |arrived_on_sodor = 1922/23 }}The first red engine would tease Edward for his size and age . It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. Personality The engine, along with the four other engines (Henry, Gordon, 87546 and 98462), liked to hurt Edward's feelings due to him being smaller and weaker than them. It is possible that they were proud, pompous and self-important. Technical Details Basis The exact basis for the first red engine is unknown. It is depicted as a 4-6-2 by William Middleton, however it has a substantially smaller boiler than Gordon as well as a different cab. In C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations, it bares a similar shape to 98462, albeit with a taller and thinner chimney and dome. Livery This engine is painted red with yellow lining. It has red wheels and the dome switches between red and black in illustrations. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Three Railway Engines' - Edward's Day Out and The Sad Story of Henry Companion Volumes * '''1950' - Scenes from The Three Railway Series * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Other Media= Video Releases * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man (cameo) * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) Trivia * In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having the same wheel configuration. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was filled by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series and by James in The Adventure Begins. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton1.jpg|The original six engines as illustrated by William Middleton File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton2.jpg File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton3.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton6.jpg|The engine attempting to push Henry out of Ballahoo Tunnel File:EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG|The engines at Tidmouth Sheds as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby Miscellaneous File:ScenesFromPage1-2.png File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch.jpg|Awdry's original layout and sketch File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'sOriginalSketch2.jpg The Second Red Tender Engine |last_appearance = The Three Railway Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry C. Reginald Dalby |country_of_origin = England |relative(s) = * James |basis = L&YR Class 28 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-0 |wheels = 14 |top_speed = 75 mph |designer(s) = George Hughes |builder(s) = Horwich Works |gendee = Male }}The second red engine once tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success (C. Reginald Dalby illustrations). It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. Personality This engine, unlike the first, seemed to be quite helpful, seeing as he tried to push Henry out of the tunnel after being asked. Technical Details Basis Exactly like James, this engine is based on the L&YR Class 28, a class of 0-6-0 mixed-traffic tender locomotive designed by George Hughes for the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and built by Horwich Works between 1909 and 1912. It was a rebuild of Aspinall's Class 27, with the addition of a Belpaire firebox, a Schmidt/"twin-plug" superheater and the extension of the footplate and front sandboxes and a Fowler tender. Livery This engine is painted in NWR red with black lining and yellow boiler bands. His dome is red and their roof is painted black. His front and driving wheels are red while his tender wheels are black. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Three Railway Engines' - The Sad Story of Henry Companion Volumes * '''1995' - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. * This engine was originally illustrated to be James. However, children wrote to the Reverend W. Awdry asking why James was red before his repainting in the third book. With all the confusion, Awdry decided that it was not James, but a different character altogether. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series. Ironically, James took his role in the special, The Adventure Begins. In the 1953 adaptation of The Sad Story of Henry (1953), his role was also replaced by James. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS6.PNG|The engine attempting to push Henry out of the tunnel Others File:James'basis.jpg|The engine's basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender The Third Red Tender Engine |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal }} A Red Tender Engine once appeared on a photograph in the Fat Controller's office. This engine appeared in the mini book, Thomas and the Tiger. Technical Details Basis This engine has no precise basis, however it appears to be either a 2-6-0 or 0-6-0 with no dome. The engine also has a Fowler tender. The engine also loosely resembles James. Livery The Engine is painted red, with black lining and a black smokebox. Gallery File:ThomasandtheTiger9.png File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender The Red Tank Engines |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Well tank engines |fuel_type = Coal }}Two Red Tank Engines appeared in a magazine story. They were never named and their origins are not known. Technical Details Basis Both engines do not appear to be based on any specific design. Livery Both engines are painted red with yellow lining and black wheels. The Miniature Red Engine Island of Sodor|power_type = Steam|vehicle = Locomotive|type = Tender engine|fuel_type = Coal|configuration = 2-4-2|wheels = 12}} The Miniature Red Engine was an engine who appeared in a magazine story with Thomas and Oliver. The engine has no face. Technical Details Basis The Miniature Red Engine does not appear to be based on any specific design. However, it bears some resemblance to "Katie", an engine from the Kirklees Light Railway. Livery The engine is painted red with yellow lining, a brass dome and grey wheels. Gallery File:Katieklr.jpg|Katie de:Die roten Loks es:Las Locomotoras Rojas ja:赤い機関車 pl:Czerwona Lokomotywa ru:Красные паровозы Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:0-6-0 Category:2-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Unnamed Engines Category:2-4-2 Category:Minimum gauge Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:Magazine-only characters